


BlueShirtsStream is...

by upset_and_confused



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Game Streamers, Bones is Also a Bastard, Cats, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, God The Pure Affection in This Fic, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Spock is a bastard, Teasing, Yearning, bickering as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: A series of looks into the BlueShirtsStream where streamer couple Spock and Bones play video games, teach how to cook and play the harp, and play with their cats. Depressed and anxious during the pandemic? Come sit for a few hours with two boyfriends and their cats, please remember to take your meds, drink water, and get your stretches in during the ad breaks.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	BlueShirtsStream is...

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a really really really self indulgent au on my tumblr where I combined two things that make me happy, Star Trek and watching streamers into one thing. Please enjoy and remember before you roast me for being cringe... we're all going through a lot right now and you clicked on this too so we're in this boat together.

[BlueShirtsStream is Live: Dammit Jim I Can’t Believe We Let You Name The Stream]

Bones is doing a little shoulder shimmy while Spock adjusts his mic and makes sure his headphones are settled comfortably on his ears. 

“Howdy y’all!” Bones smiles and waves at the chat while Spock raises his eyebrows in greeting. “C’mon and say something to the chat, darlin’.” 

“Something,” Spock says dryly. Bones rolls his eyes. 

“Good lord.” Bones isn’t doing a good job of hiding his smile as he turns his attention to you and the rest of the chat. “Don’t encourage him! I tell him he’s not funny every day and then y’all come in here and laugh at jokes like _that_ and it undoes all my hard work!” 

“Blueshirtdicks says you are being mean to me and they hope that Cactus bites your hand again.” Spock says. You can’t tell but you are pretty sure Spock is rubbing his knuckles against Bones’ thigh under the desk. 

“Dicks, I swear!” Bones is red and grinning as he scolds the chat, “And after I’m wearing the shirt you sent me and everything.” He gestures to his shirt: it’s a pretty blue and says ‘Stream Mom’. 

Spock is doing the thing where he’s not smiling with anything but his eyes and eyebrow and rests his chin on his hand as his eyes flick over the chat. “Leonard, Jim says the shirt brings out your eyes and your ‘mom friend energy’.” 

Bones barks his laugh and leans back in his chair. The chat bursts into rapid fire messages as the shirt is revealed to be a crop top. Bones grins and Spock raises an eyebrow. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

[BlueShirtsStream is Live: Leonard Insists He Still Knows How To Fix Cars Despite Not Having Owned One in Preciseley a Decade] (has been streaming for 45 minutes) 

“Do not get me wrong, I think this season two of Twin Peaks is really weird,” Bones’ attention is clearly split between what he is saying and the car he is working on in _Car Mechanic Simulator_ , “but I am a big sucker for Albert and I loved how much of him we got to see in season two.” 

“I believe Leonard is underselling how much he likes Albert Rosenfield.” Spock is smiling behind his hand as he scratches the cat in his lap who you are pretty sure is Buttermilk. 

“I can’t believe you would bring this up.” Bones is looking away from the screen now, trying to look offended and doing a horrible job as he and Spock make eye contact. “You malevolent bastard.” 

“I did not bring up the sketch book you have of Albert Rosenfield pin ups, Leonard.” Spock is clearly getting ready to explode in an attempt to hide his laughter as Bones turns as red as the blanket he has tossed over the back of his chair. 

“You-- You are in rare sneaky bastard form tonight,” he says, looking like he can’t decide if he wants to laugh or tackle him out of the chair. 

Spock looks to the chat where you, along with everyone else, including Jim, are screaming for the sketchbook to be revealed and calling Bones an Albert simp. 

The whole sketchbook is not shown but the art Bones posts on his twitter later that night makes you wish you could see the rest. And kind of makes you want to watch Twin Peaks. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

[BlueShirtsStream is Live: Bones is Comfort Food Cookin’ and Wranglin Cats] 

“Sugar, can you grab the babies?” 

Bones is wearing an apron and one of his headbands to keep his hair pushed back. He is smiling as he tries to keep a huge-eyed Buttermilk from getting at the cornbread batter. When Spock comes into view you and the entire chat start spamming ‘hello’ as he scoops up Buttermilk and Cactus, one in each arm, and whisks them away. 

“I love the little bastards,” Bones says, picking the whisk back up and going back to work, “but the kitchen is off limits to them ever since Cactus ate an entire bowl of egg salad and then threw up all over the rug.” Bones sets the cornbread aside and goes to wash his hands. “For those of you just joinin’ us.” 

Spock reenters the kitchen as Bones speaks and rests a hand on Bones’ waist before he boosts himself up to sit on the counter. He does a bad job of looking impassive as he watches Bones dry his hands on the kitchen towel. 

“My needy boyfriend asked me to make pinto beans and cornbread tonight.” Bones moves across the kitchen and rests his hand on Spock’s thigh as he opens the crockpot to check on the beans, “And I’m a damn good boyfriend, so I said yes.” 

Spock does his eye smile, and when Bones looks up, you and the rest of the chat seem to hold still at the way Bones looks at Spock. You can feel a hundred people punch screenrecord, thinking they will get to gif a kiss, but instead Bones just reaches to tug on Spock’s ear and goes back to getting the cornbread ready. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

[BlueShirtsStream is Live: Spock Teaches How to String, Tune, and Play a Harp] 

Spock is sitting in the middle of the living room, petting Buttermilk’s belly as she lays next to him. “Leonard, can you come get the cats?” 

Bones comes into frame and chat greets him as he picks up Buttermilk, the cat flopping over in his arms. He looks around with a frown. 

“I believe Cactus is under the couch,” Spock says with a look that is clearly supposed to be innocent, but has Bones giving him that look that has the chat screaming ‘stream mom’. 

Bones sighs dramatically before taking Buttermilk off screen, Spock calling after him: “If you bring the nice feather toy I believe she will be willing to come out.” 

“I know which feather toys our kids like!” Bones calls back before reappearing with the toy. Sure enough, it takes only two wiggles before Cactus is shooting out and chasing the toy and Bones down the hall. 

Spock watches them go before turning back to the chat, his eyes soft. “As much as I am sure you would all enjoy watching the cats try to grab my hands while I play, I can assure you I would not be able to teach any of you anything with their presence. Now,” He plucks a string, “To begin…” 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

[BlueShirtsStream is Late]

Spock was laying on the couch under Bones as his boyfriend kissed him. Sucking on his tongue and rolling his hips as he moved down Spock’s face and kissed his neck and chest, nuzzling under the v-neck. 

“Len…” Spock groaned softly, fisting his hand in Bones’ hair, hitching a leg over his thigh, and reaching under his loose tank top to scratch his nails down the man’s back. 

“Spock, oh fuck, darlin’.” Bones huffed and sucked a light hickey on his chest, something that would easily be gone by the next time they streamed… streamed… Bones opened his eyes. 

“Len?” Spock asked, confused as to why his boyfriend wasn’t further along in the process of fucking him. “Leonard, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s eight o’clock,” Bones said, looking up from Spock’s chest. His boyfriend tilted his head in confusion before his eyes widened and he swore. 

Bones rolled off Spock, scrambling to the bathroom to try to tame his hair as Spock dashed back to the bedroom, presumably to change into something that covered his fresh hickey. In the end, Bones couldn’t get his hair to flatten, so he threw on a headband and was sending out an apology tweet about the time and setting up the stream by the time Spock returned. Bones looked up to greet him and felt his heart swell in his chest at the sight of his boyfriend in one of Bones’ old college shirts. It swallowed him whole and for just a second Bones imagined what it would have been like if he had met Spock earlier in life. If he had found his perfect puzzle piece before… before everything else.

Spock sat in his chair, pushing it over to settle next to Bones and draw his leg up into the seat before noticing that Bones was gazing at him with such blinding affection Spock felt himself blush. It was the shirt, he knew it was. If Spock was having his evening interrupted by their job then he was at least going to wear something that smelled strongly of Leonard. The shirt feeling like strong Georgian arms wrapped around him was just a plus. His tired-eyed southern boyfriend was turning him soft. It was also pleasant, imaging a world where he and Leonard had met earlier. Maybe college. Leonard in this same shirt and a low slung pair of ratty jeans leaning against a washing machine in the campus laundromat. Spock sitting across from him on one of the washers. The two exchanging thinly veiled flirtations until their clothes were done. Spock was greedy for more time with this man and was greedier still for a world where he could have kept him from any of the sadness trapped behind his eyes. But, he thought as Leonard smiled at him, this was enough. This was so much more than enough. 

“What?” he asked, stretching his leg out and hooking his ankle behind Leonard’s, tugging the man slightly closer. 

Bones shook his head, taking Spock’s hand and kissing his palm before resting it against his cheek and smiling. “Nuthin’.” 

Spock smiled back, rubbing his thumb against Bones’ cheekbone and shaking his head. “We’re late, Lenny,” he whispered. 

Bones felt his chest glow at the nickname. _I am so fond of this man_ , he thought as he turned his head to kiss Spock’s palm one more time before letting it go and turning to the camera, counting three, two, one… 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

[BlueShirtsStream is Live: Leonard is Playing Dark Souls Until He Gets Angry and Has to Lay on the Floor With the Cats While Spock Plays Sherlock Holmes] 


End file.
